


It's Not A Sick Joke

by Krysylyn86



Series: Different Webs of Dreams [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Threesome - F/M/M, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysylyn86/pseuds/Krysylyn86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thought the wolves were not only saying welcome to the pack but also hazing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not A Sick Joke

**Author's Note:**

> This is something fluffy, with no real plot or substance, sorry.  
> None of these ficlets in this series go together unless stated.  
> Comments are always welcome. Have a great day!

The first thing Stiles noticed was that all the wolves seemed to enjoy his presence, smiles were thrown in his direction and actual conversations took place.

Second, gifts started showing up on his desk, in his jeep, even in his locker, and what gifts they were: comic books, mythology books, even a ‘Werewolves: for Dummies’ book and on one memorable occasion a dead crow.

The last thing that Stiles noticed was the accidental groping, Erica would be swinging her arms and she’d get a handful of Stiles’s ass, Boyd would push Isaac and he’d get pressed up against Stiles, his hand cupping Stiles’s dick through his jeans. Whenever Stiles was bad touched, always by Erica and Isaac, he got a _‘Sorry Stiles’_ with a wink or grin, nothing ever really sincere.

Stiles thought the wolves were not only saying welcome to the pack but also hazing him. So when he entered his room one night and saw Erica and Isaac spread out on his bed in nothing but their underwear he was wondering where the cameras were hidden.

‘Okay this has gone too far! You lull me into thinking you accept me, even though the inappropriate touching happened. Now you are setting me up for humiliation. How about you guys get out? Just leave.’

Stiles closed his and slid to the floor, back against his bedroom wall. A whining noise near the bed reached his ears and a soft growl answered in front of Stiles. Long, soft hair brushed Stiles’s face and the soft scent of flowers filled his nose.

‘Stiles,’ Erica quietly said, ‘look at me.’

He didn't want to but a something told him to do as he was told. Erica’s beautiful face met his open eyes, she looked on the verge of tears and over her shoulders lay Isaac, hunched over himself, face hidden.

‘We aren't doing this to be mean. We are doing this to.. to.. well, we like you, more than like actually.’ She smiled as she spoke even though her eyes remained wet. ‘Please Stiles, don’t make us leave. We want to be here with you, both of us.’

‘I – oh- alright.’ Stiles said with a grin. ‘Just so you know I like to cuddle.’

With a laugh Erica pulled Stiles up and onto his bed, curling herself against Stiles’s chest. Isaac was still for minute, waiting for Stiles to change his mind. Stiles sighed and grasped Isaac by the arm and arranging him until he was spooning Stiles.

‘Okay.’ Stiles murmured as he drifted off to sleep with his two wooers following him into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumbler](http://krysylyn86.tumblr.com/)


End file.
